


Lunar eclipse

by Astarte



Series: The Killing Moon [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Goodbyes, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Roadtrip, viel Gerede, etwas Selbstfindung, ein Motelzimmer und ein Abschied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu “Once in a blue moon”, weil die Story nicht zu ende war, aber die Timeline unpassend schien. Spielt nach BtVS 4x19 New Moon Rising. Und ja, wir alle wissen, Sex ist nicht gleich Liebe und Liebe ist nicht gleich Sex, richtig? Richtig. Aber manchmal ist es etwas dazwischen.

_I used to be a little boy solemn in my shoes_  
_And what I chose is my choice. What’s a boy suppose to do?_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you, my love,_  
_I send a smile over you._  
_~Smashing Pumpkins – Disarm~_

_Down to the earth I felt with tripping wings -_  
_Heavy things won’t fly and the sky might catch on fire_  
_And burn the axis of the world that’s why_  
_I prefer a sunless sky_  
_to the glittering and stinging in my eyes._  
_~Nina Gordon – Tonight and the rest of my life~_

„Ich will mit dir reden. Nein, ich muss mit dir reden, Oz.“

Irgendwie ist Oz nicht überrascht. Irgendwie hat er ihr Auftauchen erwartet. Nur nicht bei der Campusausfahrt. Oz hat damit gerechnet, dass Buffy ihren Auftritt melodramatisch unter dem Ortsschild von Sunnydale durchziehen würde. Er hat sich getäuscht und das hier zeigt nur die Wichtigkeit ihres Anliegens, dass sie ihn absolut nicht verpassen wollte. Es gehört zu einem endgültigen Abschluss und das ist es, was von ihm erwartet wird und er ist gut darin, den Erwartungen der Leute zu entsprechen.

Wird mit den Jahren immer besser und er mag es nicht.

Weil es zu viel mit Gewissensberuhigung und Selbstverleugnung zu tun hat und wenig mit Wahrheit. Er will immer noch Taras Kehle rausreißen und sich danach in Willows Blut baden. Aber das ist keine Option, die er ernsthaft in Betracht zieht. Es ist nur die primitive Art, wie er fühlt und sich verraten fühlt und fühlt, dass sein Herz noch schlagen muss. Er glaubt, dass diese Gefühle menschlicher sind, als sie den Anschein haben. Es war nicht der Werwolf in ihm, der in dem Hörsaal freibrach sondern der kranke Exfreund. Nur war es mit Fell und Klauen beängstigender für seine Umgebung. Für Tara. Nicht für ihn.

Das ist keine Wahrheit, die er mag, aber eine die er akzeptiert.

Er kennt sein Monster, kann es zurückdrängen und in Kontrolle halten, so wie jetzt. Der Vollmond steht im Nachthimmel und es nicht wichtig, beeinträchtigt sein Fühlen nicht so sehr, wie es in der Vergangenheit der Fall war.

Erleuchtung hat auch ihren Preis und er hat seinen gezahlt, in dem er Willow verloren hat.

An ein Mädchen, etwas das es schärfer und stechender macht. Weil es kein fairer Wettbewerb ist. Einen Mann hätte er ohne schlechtes Gewissen schlagen könne. Keiner hätte es ihm übel genommen, keiner hätte es verurteilt, weil es das ist, was Jungs tun. Sich primitiv verhalten. Bei Tara? Er musste sich zurücklehnen und es akzeptieren, seine Wut und Enttäuschung herunterschlucken, weil man nicht brutal gegenüber einer Frau wird. Weil man keinen Streit mit ihr anfängt und danach eine handfeste Beweisführung, selbst wenn sie einem die Freundin ausgespannt hat und das ist so schwer zu verdauen. Wird ihm noch einige Zeit im Magen liegen. Aber es wird von ihm erwartet, dass er sich ruhig verhält. Reif. Und er tut es.

Gleichberechtigung? Von wegen.

Buffys Augen sind unruhig, suchen die Umgebung ab und er weiß, dass es auf dem Campus gefährlich für ihn ist und es ist schwer sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass es nicht okay ist sich einfach zu ergeben. Obwohl er eine nette Gedächtnisstütze daran hat, was die Initiative mit ihm vorhat, sollte er wieder in ihre Hände fallen. Keine angenehme Vorstellung. Es ist nicht die Behandlung, die man einem tollwütigen Hund zukommen lassen würde, aber Menschen sind nur zu leicht zu Grausamkeiten fähig, bei etwas das sie nicht verstehen. Und Monster und Dämonen sind Dinge, die schwer zu begreifen sind und er ist Teil dieses mystischen Lebens auch wenn er meinte, dass er es hinter sich gelassen hat.

Die blauen Flecken und Schrammen werden einige Tage zum Abheilen benötigen, nur ist es nicht das, was momentan schmerzt. Was ihn aus der Stadt treibt, die er gelernt hat, als Heimat anzusehen. Er weiß, dass diese echten Wunden Jahre zum Heilen benötigen, nur ist er nicht ganz sicher, ob das eine optimistische oder pessimistische Prognose von ihm ist. Ihm fehlt das Interesse, diesen Gedanken weiter zu vertiefen, aber seine Gesellschaft wird ihn in die Untiefen der Liebe einweisen können. Sie hat es hinter sich gebracht, zweimal.

Die Liebe ihres Lebens aufgegeben. Sie gehen lassen.

„Steig ein, Buffy.“ Ihr erleichtertes Lächeln ist gezwungen und er fragt sich, was es ist, das sie von ihm erhofft. Oder er sich von ihr. „Wohin?“

„Mir egal, solange es ziemlich weit weg von hier ist.“ Er nickt.

Kein Widerspruch seinerseits und die Frage zuckt kurz in der Finsternis seines Verstandes auf, ob sie etwas dagegen hätte, bis ans Ende der Welt mit ihm zu fahren. Oder Tibet. Aber sie verglüht so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht ist, nichts weiter als ein Blitz in dem Gewitter, das derzeit in ihm tobt und das ihn blind macht. Die meiste Zeit. Er hätte es im ersten Moment verstehen müssen. In dem Augenblick als er in Giles’ Apartment hereinspazierte und alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und es nicht nur eine unkomfortable Stille war, sondern diese hässliche Stille.

Bei der viel zu viel ungesagt bleibt und auch bleiben sollte.

Aber er war sich seiner Sache so sicher gewesen, geblendet von Hoffnung und Liebe. Die zwei Gefühle, die nur Willow in ihm hervorbringen konnte und er hat erwartet, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr reichen würde. Nur ist er sich über sein eigenes Versagen zu klar und weiß, dass er Willow keinen Vorwurf machen kann und dass es falsch ist, weil er sie immer noch mehr als sein Leben liebt.

Kristall klar. Brillant wie einen Diamant.

Und er denkt an einen anderen Diamanten, an einer anderen Nacht.

Sein Blick geht von der Straße zurück zu ihr. Ihre Miene ist so hochgeschlossen wie ihr Ledermantel und ihre Lederhose. Entfernt hat sie gerade Ähnlichkeit mit einer Comicheldin und er muss leicht über den Vergleich lächeln, weil es etwas ist, das Xander denken würden und nicht er. Weil es trivial ist und sie Sunnydale schon eine Weile hinter sich gelassen haben, es ihm nicht aufgefallen ist, dass er sich auf direktem Weg nach LA befindet. Ihr Blick ist genauso ziellos wie seiner auf den Highway gerichtet. Und sie scheint genauso wenig an einem Gespräch interessiert zu sein wie er.

Die Welt beschränkt sich auf den Innenraum seines Vans und den Lichtkegeln vor ihnen, die eine monotone Spur in die Nacht vor ihnen schlagen. Es ist auf eine Art komfortable, so wie in den letzten Monaten. Nur kälter, nur leerer. Denn er hatte damals ein vages Ziel vor Augen. Die Suche nach einer Lösung hat ihn im Fokus gehalten und die Zeit, die vorbeistreifte hatte Bedeutung, weil sie sein Feind war.

Er hat erwartet, dass Willow nicht ewig auf ihn warten würde.

Nicht dass er nicht das Gegenteil erhofft hat.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“ Die Frage kommt aus dem Nichts, auch für ihn.

„Mmh, alles und nichts.“ Ihre Stirn kraust sich und dann ist seine Konzentration zurück auf der Strecke, nach einigen Minuten kommt es zögernd von ihr, „Ich glaube, ich mag die Veränderungen in meinem Leben nicht.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Für ihn hat sich an ihrem Leben nicht viel geändert, derselbe Ort, dieselbe Clique, dieselbe Hauptbeschäftigung, dieselbe Footballstatur ihres Freundes. Die Monate seines Weggangs sind scheinbar ereignislos an ihr vorbei geflossen und er beneidet sie darum. Sicher hat er viel gelernt, aber es war keine Lektion, die er erfahren wollte und der ursprüngliche Auslöser ist heute noch bitter in seinem Gedächtnis.

Die Wunden, die er Willow zugefügt hat, sind fast verheilt, aber seine sind jetzt tiefer denn je.

„Das Scoobietreffen gestern zum Beispiel- Wir müssen uns zwischenzeitlich verabreden, um uns zu sehen. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg und ist damit zufrieden. Wir driften auseinander und es ist egal. Oder Tara, ich habe erst heute von Willow erfahren, dass sie Interesse an einer Frau entwickelt hat und das was mich am meisten schockiert? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es sehr viel früher erfahren hätte, wenn es ein Mann gewesen wäre.“

Er unterbricht sie, „Nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich gerade nicht über die neue Flamme von Willow reden will, okay?“

„Uh, klar, aber du verstehst den Punkt, auf den ich hinauswollte?“ Er nickt.

„Ich will mich nicht freisprechen. Riley und ich haben uns ebenfalls zurückgezogen. Frisch verliebt zählt nicht wirklich als Ausrede, oder? Nur habe ich nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass ich mit Willow über alles reden kann, das in meinem Leben vor sich geht. Bei Angel war es der ‚Grr’-Stoff, den ich ausließ, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich ihn in Worte fassen soll und ich hatte trotzdem den Eindruck, als ob Willow immer hundert Prozent wusste, was in mir vorgeht. Und bei Riley? Ich kann ihr nicht mal sagen, dass es mich ankotzt, dass er immer versucht alles richtig zu machen und beim geringsten Widerwort von mir schneller einknickt als ein dreijähriges Kind. Verstehst du?“

Oz ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er versteht.

Er weiß sogar, was sie wirklich an Riley stört, nur ist sie noch nicht bereit für die Wahrheit, wird es wohl noch eine lange Zeit nicht sein. Die Frau vor ihm braucht immer noch das Monster in ihrem Partner. Obwohl, vielleicht hat ihn sein erster Eindruck getäuscht, „Was ist Riley eigentlich?“

„Er war Mitglied bei der Initiative bis heute und sehr bemüht mich glücklich zu machen.“

„Nein, das habe ich ja selbst gesehen, darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Ist nichts an ihm übernatürlich?“ Sie gibt ihn den ‚Duh’-Blick. „Gar nichts? Das ist merkwürdig und er macht dich glücklich?“

„Sicher, zumindest bringt er mich nicht zum weinen.“ Sie klingt defensiv.

„Mmh.“ Die einzige Reaktion, die er zustande bringt.

„Was, Oz? Du willst deine neu gefundene Weisheit nicht mit mir teilen?“ Herausfordernd und er gibt ihr ein nichtssagendes Grinsen.

Er hat Willow versucht glücklich zu machen, aber es gab auch die Zeiten, die miserable waren, in denen er sie unglücklich gemacht hat und sie ihn. In denen sie sich in den Schlaf geweint haben, weil es dazu gehört. Weil es Krisen sind, die zeigen, ob es mehr als körperliche Anziehung und Freundschaft ist, das einen zusammenhält. Oder nicht. Er erinnert sich an ihre Tränen, als er sie zurückgenommen hat. Die Liebelei zwischen ihr und Xander als das akzeptiert hat, das sie war, nur ein Spiel mit dem Feuer unter Freunden.

Oh, er hat sie gehasst, aber nicht verurteilt. Ähnlich wie sie nach seinem Werwolf-Zwischenspiel und seine Flucht aus Sunnydale war überstürzt und dumm. In der Retrospektive noch viel dümmer als jemals zuvor. Aber er war feige gewesen und voll von Schuld und es erschien damals als gute Idee. Nicht so klug, wie gedacht. Nicht so effektiv. Nicht so heilsam.

„Ich bin kein Prediger, außerdem denke ich nicht, dass du das hier hören willst.“

Eigentlich hat er nichts mehr zu verlieren, das wird ohnehin das letzte Mal sein, dass er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft befindet, zumindest geht er davon aus. Sollte sie angepisst nach seinem Statement sein, dann hätte er sie wenigstens vorher gewarnt.

Nur hat er erwartet, dass sie als Freunde auseinander gehen, was einiges über seine voreingenommen Meinung von ihr aussagt. Spezieller bezüglich ihrer Fähigkeit Kritik anzunehmen. Aber vielleicht hat sich das in der letzten Zeit geändert? Vielleicht sind Vampire jetzt nette Feen, die Wünsche erfüllen und gewalttätige Werwölfe Kuscheltiere. Sicher, der Ausdruck, rechtschaffene Entrüstung wurde von Buffy neu definiert und etabliert.

Wenn es nicht um sie, sondern um andere ging.

Sie fand für sich immer eine Rechtfertigung und Entschuldigung, nicht dass er es ihr übel nehmen kann. Das ist ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit, etwas das sie zum Überleben benötigte. Das Wissen, das was sie tut richtig ist. Um jeden Preis. Schnelles Urteilungsvermögen. Bad Guys? Schrumplige Stirn und lange Fänge. Menschen? Müssen immer gerettet werden und fallen nicht in ihr Ressort zu urteilen.

„Teste mich, ich bin nämlich an deiner Meinung interessiert.“ Buffy hört sich tatsächlich neugierig an und so, als ob man heute mit ihr diskutieren könnte.

„Riley ist zu jung für dich. In dem ‚mindestens hundert Jahre zu jung’-Sinne.“ Nicht gerade die logischste Aussage von ihm, aber er ist gerade mit einem anderen Problem beschäftigt. Einem, das nicht Buffy sondern sein Liebesleben beinhaltet. Oder seinen Lebensinhalt und das Fehlen desselben.

„Oh, Oz, hast du nicht gehört, in Sunnydale sind die durch einen Fluch beseelten Vampire ausgegangen.“ Die Ironie in ihrer Ausführung ist nicht zu ignorieren. Oz versucht es erst gar nicht. Gibt sie eiskalt zurück.

„Wenn du vielleicht Spike - “ Ihr Humor ist genauso scharf wie ihr Kampfstil. Ihr Lachen schneidet seine Worte ab und er lächelt grundlos, einfach den Klang genießend.

Die Spannung ist so schnell verschwunden, wie sie sich aufgebaut hat. Xander hat ihm von den kleinen Intermezzo zwischen der Jägerin und dem gechippten Vampir berichtet und er konnte sich die beiden bildlich vorstellen. Einschließlich der Hochzeitstorte. Dagegen hat er bei ihr und Riley große Schwierigkeiten überhaupt das Grundkonzept ihrer Anziehung zu begreifen.

„Nein, ohne Witz, ich mag Riley, aber er hat keine Ahnung, auf was er sich mit dir eingelassen hat.“

„Erklärung bitte!“ Der Ernst ist zurück und sie sieht ihn so an, als ob er sie angegriffen hat, was nicht in seiner Absicht lag.

„Dein Soldierboy hätte mir heute ohne zu zögern eine Kugel in die Brust gejagt. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er soweit gedacht hat, eine silberne anzufertigen, wenn ich mich nicht zurückverwandelt hätte. Als er mich schließlich erkannt hat, hat er schneller seine Meinung geändert, wie man ‚Fuck’ sagen kann.“ Sein Blick geht kurz zu ihr und ihre Miene ist aufgrund Rileys Verhalten entrüstet, aber nicht überrascht.

„Seine Welt ist schwarz und weiß und deine?“ Die Frage hängt zwischen ihnen, wie der Geruch von verdorbenen Fleisch, das im Kühlschrank vor den Ferien vergessen wurde und nun keiner bereit ist weg zu werfen, weil es einfach zu widerlich ist. Aber man hat keine Wahl, man muss es anfassen und sei es nur mit den Plastikhandschuhen.

Er spürt, dass sie zu genau weiß, worauf er hinaus will.

Dass sie ihm gerade die mentalen Plastikhandschuhe rüberreicht. Denn sie muss die Wahrheit noch von jemanden anderen hören, aber er kann versuchen, sie nett zu gestalten, „Deine Welt hat so viele verschiedene Abstufungen, dass man noch nicht einmal mehr von einer Farbskala reden kann, sondern von einem einzigen Regenbogen, der die menschliche und dämonische Aktivitäten, Gut und Böse mit einschließt. Du befindest dich zwar meistens an einem Ende davon, aber du bist dir darüber bewusst, dass alles möglich ist und du akzeptierst es. Lebst damit.“

Oz verstummt einen Augenblick, nicht sicher ob es sein Recht ist, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Schließlich, „Bist vielleicht selbst ein Prisma dessen Facetten vom Licht abhängen, das es reflektiert. Du kannst ein schwarzes Loch sein, das alles zu einem Nichts reduziert oder so blendend, dass man es noch nicht einmal wagt, in deine Richtung zu blicken, aus Angst wie ein Vampir in der Sonne zu verbrennen.“

„Das ist maßlos übertrieben, Oz, wenn auch poetisch.“

Buffys Stimme ist leise, eingeschüchtert. Sie standen sich nie so nahe, dass sie schauspielern musste und er ahnt, wofür sie diese Tonart noch reserviert. Es ist diese Kleinmädchenstimme, die sie sich für besondere Gelegenheiten aufhebt und die er schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr bei ihr in der Öffentlichkeit gehört hat.

„Nein, du kennst mich, wenn ich eines nicht bin, dann ein Poet. Minimalist, richtig?“

„Richtig.“ Aber sie ist nicht überzeugt, glaubt ihm noch immer nicht ganz oder versteht, was er sagen will.

„Denkst du, dass Riley und du gleichberechtigte Partner sind?“ Eine Fangfrage, mehr nicht.

„Ja, natürlich!“ Sie ist genau ins offene Messer gelaufen.

„Falsch, und du weißt es.“ Ihre schuldbewusste Miene ist erfrischend und sein Lächeln aufmunternd. Hier geht es nicht um schlechtes Gewissen oder einen begründeten Minderwertigkeitskomplex ihres Freundes.

Hier geht es um sie und ihren Wert.

Etwas das sie erkennen muss, um überhaupt in die Reichweite von Glück zu kommen, „Er verblasst neben dir, wie eine Kerze im Flutlicht und du weißt es. Fuck, sogar ich konnte es sehen, obwohl ich weniger als eine Stunde in eurer Gesellschaft verbracht habe. Er denkt, dass er dich beschützen muss, weil du eine Frau bist. Er ist ein Gentleman, alte Schule, aber du bist die Jägerin und er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das heißt. Zu was es dich macht und du bist beinahe genauso ahnungslos wie er. Was auf eine Art tragisch ist.“ Oz verstummt, weil er vergessen hat, worum es eigentlich ging.

Und als es ihm wieder einfällt, sind seine Ausführungen ein wenig zu ausführlich, um es so auszudrücken. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich als kryptischen Mist bezeichnen, womit sie gar nicht so Unrecht hätte. Er weiß selber nicht genau, woher diese Worte kamen.

„Komödie dann? Also Spike? Ich werde Willow mit dem Fluch beauftragen.“ Ihr Grinsen ist genauso zugeknöpft wie ihre Worte und sie könnte momentan einen Wettbewerb in trockenen Humor gegen ihn gewinnen. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde.

„Er würde im Flutlicht wenigstens einen Schatten werfen, aber verschone ihn. Wir wollen ja nicht zwei Herzen in einer Nacht brechen, oder?“ Vertrautes Terrain für ihn und es tut gut, einen Moment nicht nachzudenken, sondern einfach mit der Welle zu gehen.

„Reden wir noch über meine Männer oder sind wir zurück bei dir? Mit dir wären es wohl drei Herzen in einer Nacht.“ Ihr Tonfall ist leicht und er schätzt den Versuch. Obwohl er die Welle nicht so früh aufgeben wollte.

„Aber keine drei von dir gebrochen. Obwohl das wohl eine ruhige Nacht für dich wäre, oder?“ Ihr irritierter Blick lockt ein Lachen aus ihm hervor und die Geste eines Pflockes, der sein Ziel trifft, wandelt die Empörung in Amüsement. Manchmal ist sie langsam. „Und ich will immer noch nicht über mein Herz reden, Buffy.“

„Ich erinnere mich an eine andere Nacht und den eigentlichen Grund, warum ich heute mit dir reden wollte.“ Sie ist bemüht neutral, so dass es sich schon wieder angestrengt anhört.

Gedehnt von ihm, „Ja?“

Sie lässt sich nicht auf das Spiel ein, sondern bohrt unbeirrt weiter, „Ja, willst du darüber reden?“

Resigniert „Habe ich eine Wahl?“

Oz wusste, worauf er sich einlässt in dem Moment, in dem er sie in seinen Van hat steigen lassen. Ihn hat es schon gewundert, wie lange sie dem eigentlichen Thema ausgewichen ist. Seine Schonzeit ist jetzt offensichtlich vorbei.

„Nicht wirklich, ich fasse mich auch kurz, Oz. Erstens Dankeschön, dass du damals die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hast und dich als wahrer Freund erwiesen hast. Ich glaube, ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, falls ich Willow auf diese Art hintergangen hätte. Zweitens hast du für mich, die Welt wieder in die richtige Perspektive gesetzt und ich würde dir den Gefallen gerne zurückgeben.“

Kurz verreißt er das Lenkrad, auf dem fast leeren Highway nicht weiter von Bedeutung, für seine Beifahrerin aber schon. Er mag es nicht überrascht zu werden und die letzten 48 Stunden zeigen ihm nur, wie sehr er es tatsächlich verabscheut. Und dabei hat er gedacht, dass er von Buffy nicht mehr erstaunt oder in Verlegenheit gebracht werden kann.

Ihre Hand auf seinem Knie lässt ihn nicht wirklich entspannen, „Uh-u, das war wohl etwas zu direkt?“

„Kommt darauf an, ob ich pervers oder du untreu veranlagt bist oder beides. Was genau ist dein Vorschlag?“

„Ein abgeschlossenes Hotelzimmer. Eine Nacht vergessen wir alles, was sich außerhalb der vier Wände befindet, speziell in Sunnydale und lassen der Natur ihren Lauf. Wir können reden, fernsehen oder uns in die Bewusstlosigkeit bumsen.“

„Ähm, so reizend das Angebot auch ist, Buffy, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du darauf kommst, dass es das ist, was ich brauche oder will.“ Und er da sein Hirn ausgeschalten und seine Instinkte nicht einzuspringen scheinen, ist er jenseits von schockiert oder paralysiert.

Er ist einfach – verloren.

„Vielleicht ist es das, was ich brauche, Oz. Hör mir zu, ich habe viel über dich nachgedacht nach dieser Nacht. Das was du getan hast, war erwachsen, reifer als es für einen Jungen sein sollte und nobel.“ Sie bringt ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, bevor er überhaupt eine Silbe geformt hat.

„Du hast mich gerettet, zurückgebracht aus dieser blinden Verzweiflung, die mich von innen her auffraß und mich daran erinnert, wo mein Platz ist und das ich gebraucht und geliebt werde, in dem guten, nicht selbst zerstörerisch Sinne. Du hast mir gezeigt für wen ich kämpfen soll. Beispielsweise für den Jungen, der seine Freundin genug liebt, um aus einem Teufelsdeal unbeschadet hervorzugehen. Verantwortung zu übernehmen und sie nicht als Bürde zu betrachten, als etwas, das einen niederdrückt, sondern als Chance. Du hast mich nie für mein Verhalten verurteilt und du hast mich am Boden gesehen, ich hätte leicht schlimmer als Faith enden können, tiefer sinken.“

Er widerspricht ihr nicht. Diese Nacht in LA war ein Wendepunkt für sie, damals war sie auf dem direkten Weg in die Hölle, ohne Rückfahrticket. So bemüht eine Mauer um ihr Herz zu ziehen und zu vergessen, den Schmerz, den Verrat und ihre Liebe, dass sie dabei war, alles zu zerstören, das sie war. Und er weiß, dass er nicht an diesem Punkt ist. Nicht so tief getroffen, wie sie es war und dass seine Welt noch halbwegs intakt ist. Dass es trotzdem wie Feuer brennt und ihr Verhalten damals umso verständlicher wird.

Dass er ohne Willow leben wird und irgendwann lieben und dass er kein Recht ihr Angebot anzunehmen, weil es etwas korrumpiert, das er zwar nicht gutheißt, aber auch nicht verdammen kann. Wer kann es ihr übel nehmen, dass sie Mister American Boy Scout einen Versuch gewähren will in ihrem Leben eine Rolle zu spielen? Etwas Normalität in den Wahnsinn ihres Alltags zu bringen?

„Was ist mit Riley?“

„Sind wir wieder dabei meine Lover zu diskutieren?“ Ihr Schulterzucken ist nonchalant, teils sorglos, teils arrogant. „Ist er ein Problem für dich?“

Die Besiedlung um den Highway wird regelmäßiger und dichter, die ersten Lichter von LA tauchen am Horizont vor ihnen auf, „Er war nett zu mir, hat versucht mich zu befreien, obwohl er es hätte besser wissen sollen. Das sollte ihn zu einem Problem für mich machen. Aber nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist er mir egal. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht liebst.“

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist nachdenklich, „Glaubst du, dass ich überhaupt fähig bin, jemanden vorbehaltlos zu lieben, Oz?“

„Sicher, aber nicht ihn. Er ist eines der Opfer, die du vor einem Vampirangriff rettest und dem du Mitleid entgegenbringst, aber keine Achtung und Liebe hat viel mit Achtung zu tun und Respekt. Du schätzt Spike mehr als Riley und weißt du warum?“

Ihr Schnauben ist wenig damenhaft, „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Spike schätze, um Himmelswillen? Er ist ein Niemand. Ein Vampir, der auf den Schutz der Jägerin angewiesen ist, um zu überleben.“

„Warum tötest du ihn dann nicht? Riley kann dir mehr Insiderinformationen über die Initiative geben als Spike. Weshalb darf er dir weiterhin auf die Nerven gehen?“

Ein Schuss ins Blaue von ihr, gespielt unschuldig, „Weil Giles es mir verbietet?“

„Oh und du würdest dich davon abhalten lassen, weil du was? Giles nicht wieder beruhigen könntest? Komm schon, Buffy, ein wenig Ehrlichkeit, zumindest dir selbst gegenüber. Spike ist ein Meistervampir, der zwei Jägerinnen getötet hat und somit war er ein Feind, den du respektieren musstest. Außerdem ist er von Angels Blutlinie und du hast es genossen gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wenn du absolut ehrlich bist und du wartest auf den Tag, an dem du wieder gegen ihn kämpfen kannst, ohne dass einer von euch durch äußere Umstände zurückgehalten wird. Ihr habt eine Rechnung offen, die nicht anders als mit dem Tod beglichen werden kann.“

Ihr Killerlächeln hat er schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und es ist genauso einschüchternd wie eh und je, obwohl es augenblicklich nicht ihm gilt, sondern Spike. Er denkt, dass sie sich gar nicht darüber bewusst ist, dass es auf eine Art erotisch ist, die über kurze Röcke und High Heels hinausgeht. Weil es sie gefährlich macht und Unbesiegbarkeit ausstrahlt, ruhige Zuversicht und Verlangen.

Nicht nur zu töten, sondern zu erobern.

Es ist ein Ausdruck, der selten an ihr ist. Buffy Summers ist sich über vieles in ihrem Leben unsicher. Aber in diesem Lächeln ist eine Arroganz und das Selbstvertrauen enthalten, welches sie sich verdient hat. Sie hat genügend Apokalypsen verhindert, um es öfter zu tragen und es ist auf eine Art rein und pur, die ihm die Haare aufstellt und eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper jagt. Und vielleicht ist es ein Grund dafür, dass Oz sich eher Spike in ihrem Bett vorstellen kann als Riley. Wenn Angel schon unerreichbar für sie ist.

„Du hast dich blind auf seine Führung verlassen, da unten in den Katakomben der Initiative, weil du weißt, dass Spike sich keine Gedanken um deine Sicherheit macht. Er seine eigenen Schlachten führt und gewinnt und sich nicht um dein Wohlergehen kümmert. Er sicher ist, dass du fähig bist zu kämpfen und zu überleben. Er dich nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe behandelt, die beim geringsten Druck zerspringt. Und Riley? Er ist auf gewisse Art die Puppe, die er in dir sieht, denn er kann in deinen Händen schneller brechen als ein Streichholz. Eine Wahrheit, die du vor ihm verbirgst so gut du kannst. Du wiegst ihn in eine Sicherheit, die nicht existiert und du fühlst dich deswegen zu gleichen Teilen gut und wie schlecht. Ehrenhaft, wie verlogen.“

Ihre Miene ist zustimmend, wenn auch leicht verteidigend und die Linie ihres Mundes zu einem geraden Strich gesetzt. Genug Aufmerksamkeit für ihn, dass er weiter spricht, denn scheinbar hat sie ihn an dem Abend im Jahr erwischt, an dem er gesprächig ist.

„Spike weiß, was eine Jägerin ist und das macht ihn anders als Giles zu keinem Watcher, sondern zu einem gleichberechtigten Partner bei der Jagd. Du würdest ihm im bei einem Angriff ohne zweiten Gedanken, den Rücken zukehren, während du Riley ständig im Auge behältst und weißt du warum?“

„Weil ich froh wäre, wenn er Staub ist?“

„Nein, weil du weißt, dass er am Ende kein Staub ist. Ihr seid Todfeinde, aber ihr kennt eure Stärken und erlaubt es niemand anders, den anderen zu töten. Aus Gründen, die verworren und unlogisch sind, aber dennoch real.“

„Haben wir genug über Spike geredet? Du scheinst eine seltsame Fiktion auf seinen Charakter zu haben, vielleicht hätte ich dich nie mit dem Ring von Amara nach LA fahren lassen sollen. Du wirkst so, als ob Angel einige Gute-Nacht-Geschichten über ihn erzählt hat, die ihn glorreicher aussehen lassen, als er tatsächlich ist. Ich habe Gefangenen 17 tagtäglich vor mir und er ist nervraubend, um es positiv auszudrücken, okay? Und du kommst mir so vor, als ob du dem eigentlichen Thema ausweichst, Oz.“

Sein Lachen ist trocken, vielleicht hat sie Recht. „Ob ich mit dir schlafen will, Buffy?“

„Zum Beispiel.“

„Ja, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du vorher duschen würdest.“ Bevor sich ihre Empörung aufbauen kann, nimmt er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. „Rileys Geruch klebt an dir wie schlechte Bodylotion und ich habe keine Lust auf homoerotische Bilder in meinem Kopf, während ich Sex mit dir habe. Dir muss es ähnlich gehen, oder?“

„Du meinst Willow? Nein, ich bin an ihren Geruch so gewöhnt, er ist mir noch nicht einmal aufgefallen.“

Das klingt logisch, beste Freundinnen, Zimmergenossinnen und alles drum herum. „Motel, also?“

„Motel.“

Dass er das Gaspedal weiter durchdrückt, ist das einzige Zeichen von Ungeduld, das er sich erlaubt. Und ihm wird bewusst, dass ihre Hand immer noch auf seinem Knie liegt und es sich jetzt gut anfühlt. Richtig. Sein Lächeln ist ungezwungen. Er hat genügend Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was in seinem Leben falsch lief, aber nicht heute Nacht und er ist ihr dankbar auf eine Weise, die sein Herz erwärmt und seinen Kopf leicht werden lässt.

Die nächste Ausfahrt und einige hundert Meter vom Highway entfernt, liegt ein Motel vor ihnen. Eines von Tausenden, das er im letzten halben Jahr am Rande der Straße gesehen hat, einstöckig und so gewöhnlich, dass das einzig Auffällige, die absolute Durchschnittlichkeit ist. Der Van kommt auf dem fast leeren Parkplatz zu stehen und unter dem abwechselnd Rot und Blau leuchtenden Schild stellt er die Frage, die ihr eine letzte Chance gibt, auszusteigen im übertragenen Sinne, „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier brauchst?“

„Ja.“ Keine weiteren Erklärungen oder Worte und sie befindet sich auf dem Weg zum Empfang und er schließt seinen Van ab und wartet auf dem trockenen Asphalt, ruhig, gefasst. Er versucht nicht zu ergründen, was ihre Motive sein können und ihnen nicht all zu viel Beachtung zu schenken, weil er, wenn er ehrlich ist, keine Ahnung hat, was sie antreibt. Aber es erscheint gerade nicht so wichtig und er hat später Zeit genug, darüber zu sinnieren.

Sein Blick geht zum Himmel und irgendwie erwartet er Regen, weil Kalifornien sich Regen immer für besondere Anlässe aufhebt und es heute so ein Ereignis ist. Sein sollte. Aber er wird nur mit einem sternenklaren Firmament belohnt und einem riesigen Vollmond. Einer Schönheit, die er eine lange Zeit nicht unbeschwert genießen konnte und er fühlt sich fasziniert, mondsüchtig. Und er fragt sich, ob er eine Krankheit durch eine andere ersetzt hat und muss über die Banalität seiner Gedanken grinsen. Ihre Arme schließen sich von hinten um ihn, komfortable. Beschützend. Etwas das in ihrer Natur liegt, wie das atmen, kämpfen und wieder aufstehen.

Der Motelschlüssel hängt von ihrem Ringfinger, wie ein unaussprechbares Versprechen.

„Dreizehn, ich hoffe, du bist nicht abergläubisch, Oz.“ Mokierend, leicht spielerisch und sein Grinsen vertieft sich.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung lenkt er ihren Blick auf den Nachthimmel vor ihnen, mit einer Spur von Ironie, „Vollmond mit einem Werwolf. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht in Jagdlaune, Buffy.“

„Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich es wäre?“

Die Versuchung ist da, direkt unter der Oberfläche.

„Solange du keine blutige Trophäe mit nachhause nehmen willst, nein, ich glaube nicht.“

Ihr Lachen perlt über den Parkplatz und er schließt kurz die Augen, prägt sich diesen kostbaren Moment ein, mit allem was dazu gehört. Dem lauwarmen Wind, in seinem Gesicht. Ihre Wärme von hinten gegen seinen Körper gepresst. Dem Rauschen des Highways in der Ferne und der Spannung in seinen Eingeweiden.

Ziemlich nahe an perfekt, so viel besser als eine dreckige Seitenstraße. So viel unbelasteter.

Seine Hand schiebt sich über ihre, verschränkt sich mit ihren Fingern und löst ihren Arm von seiner Brust, um sie hinter sich her zu lotsen, in perfekter Harmonie erreichen sie die Zimmertür. Es liegt etwas süßes in dieser Nacht, weicher als Oz es erwartet hat und er fragt sich, ob all die gestohlenen Stunden, die er phantasierend in seinem Zimmer verbracht hat, sich überhaupt auszahlen werden.

Weil die Frau, die ihm die Türe aufschließt, komplett verschieden von der Bitch aus LA ist. Mit sich selbst und ihren Dämonen im Einklang. Beinahe wirkt sie wie ein normales Mädchen. Beinahe könnte man den Eindruck eines normalen One-Night-Stands bekommen, bei dem man sich nicht entscheiden konnte zu wem und letztendlich bei einem Motel hängen geblieben ist.

Aber die Normalität besteht nur an der Oberfläche, existiert nur für den außenstehenden Beobachter und es fasziniert Oz, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wie viele beiläufige Begegnungen er in seinem Leben beobachtet hat und was für eine Menge großartige Geschichten sich dahinter verbergen könnten. Und er kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich wirklich hier mit ihr befinden soll. Das ist etwas das seine Phantasie sprengt und sein Vorstellungsvermögen, weil es unecht ist.

So wie er ihre Begegnung in LA zeitweise begonnen hat, als nichtexistent abzutun. Bis er wieder einen schuldigen Blick von ihr einfing oder ihre nachdenkliche Miene auf Willow und ihn gerichtet war. Er wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass sie ein Geheimnis teilen. Das etwas zwischen ihnen war in dieser Nacht und es nicht verschwindet oder sich in Luft auflöst.

Dass diese Seifenblase nicht nur in seinem Kopf besteht.

Sie beginnt sich auszuziehen, gleichmäßige Bewegungen, die den Anschein von Routine vermitteln. Kein sexy Striptease und er lehnt sich gegen die Tür, weil seine Knie auf einmal trotzdem weich sind und er auf die Unterstützung angewiesen ist, die ihm das Holz in seinem Rücken geben kann. Ihre Kleider bilden in der Ecke einen stetig anwachsenden Haufen und das Licht vom Parkplatz bildet durch die Vorhänge einen enervierenden Kontrast auf ihrer Haut. Metallisch und kalt und wieder erinnert sie ihn an eine Comicheldin, weil die gesamte Situation so unreal ist.

So sehr nach einer schnellen Auflösung schreit.

Aber sie gibt ihm nur ein kurzes Lächeln bevor sie im Bad verschwindet. Das Licht schneidet ein gleichförmiges Quadrat auf den Boden und die Türe bleibt offen, während er dem Rauschen der Dusche lauscht. Dem Platschen von Wasser, als sie unter den Strahl tritt und ihrem „Verflucht!“ als sie zu spät bemerkt, dass es noch kalt ist.

Während er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt, wundert er sich flüchtig darüber, dass er sich genau diese Situation herbeigesehnt hat. Mit einer anderen Frau, diejenige die er liebt und dass es vielleicht seinem Herz wehtut, dass es eine andere ist, sein Körper aber keinen Unterschied zu machen scheint. Seine Erwartung sich genauso aufbaut und die Spannung scheint nur intensiver zu sein, weil er nicht genau weiß, was er erwarten kann.

Und die Erkenntnis trifft ihn, dass er die Liebe und ihre Vielfalt unterschätzt hat.

Er liebt Buffy als Freund, ist von ihr als Mann angezogen und als Werwolf respektiert er sie. Aber er liebt sie nicht vollkommen und es ist trotzdem okay, füllt die Leere in seinem Herzen genug, um weiter zu atmen und zu leben.

Trotz allem was er verloren hat und es ist genug, dass es die Grundfesten seines Verstandes zu erschüttern droht. Er ist dabei sein altes Leben komplett hinter sich zu lassen. Willow, seine Familie, seine Freunde und seine Heimat auf der ungewissen Suche nach einer Zukunft, die im Augenblick aus nichts weiter besteht als dem Wissen, dass es weitergehen muss.

Dass es nicht in dem Moment geendet haben kann, in dem er erkannt hat, dass seine Jugendliebe vorbei ist. In dem er seine Unschuld endgültig verloren hat, denn er weiß, dass er Tara Schmerz zufügen wollte. Oz weiß, dass er gestern zu gerne zum Mörder geworden wäre. Tara auf dieselbe Weise töten wollte, wie sie sein altes Leben getötet hat. Und er ist sich sicher, dass er nicht zurückgekommen wäre, bevor er es nicht beendet gewesen wäre. Und er glaubt, dass er nicht zurückgekommen wäre, bevor Buffy ihre Aufgabe als Jägerin erfüllt hätte.

Er wartet darauf, dass das Zittern einsetzt und versteht nicht, warum sein Körper keine Reaktion auf diese dunkle Erleuchtung bringt. Bis ihm einfällt, dass er an zu vielen Apokalypsen vorbeigeschlittert ist, um sich durch etwas aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, das schon lange in sein Weltbild integriert ist. Das Biest in ihm.

Schließlich lässt er das Motelzimmer hinter sich, zieht den Plastikduschvorhang zur Seite. Buffys Augen öffnen sich bei dem Geräusch. Ihr müder Gesichtsausdruck bleibt einen kurzen Moment an der Oberfläche, bis er von einem unechten Lächeln weggewaschen wird und er sicher ist, dass nicht nur er seine Unschuld vermisst.

Sie tritt aus dem Wasserstrahl, schafft Raum für ihn und er stellt sich neben sie, schließt die Augen und versucht an nichts zu denken. Seine Konzentration zurück auf seinen Körper zu fokussieren, seine Sinne. Den künstlichen Geruch des billigen Shampoos, dem Druck des Wasserstrahls auf seinem Gesicht, dem Rauschen der Dusche, dem Chlorgeschmack des Wassers. Er findet nichts, das vertraut ist oder an sein altes Leben erinnert und er fühlt sich hohl. Ausgezehrt und leicht. Oberflächlich.

Bis ihre Finger beginnen eine Spur von Leben auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen, die Spannung wegmassieren und die Trauer mit Seife wegwaschen. Er steht still, lässt sich tiefer in die Gegenwart fallen und ihre sicheren Hände. Die Zeit dehnt sich aus und zusammen. Er hat sein Gefühl dafür verloren und es ist okay.

Seine Augen öffnen sich irgendwann und er nimmt ihre ernste Miene wahr und ihre gebräunte Haut. Etwas das ebenfalls neu ist und er fragt sich, ob es mit ihrem neuen Freund zu tun hat und warum der harte Kontrast von seinen weißen Händen auf ihren Schultern ihm falsch vorkommt. Lässt sie tiefer wandern, kommt auf ihren Brüsten zu ruhen und mag den weichen Übergang der Farbnuancen dort. Mag die Weichheit und folgt den Wassertropfen auf der Suche nach anderen weichen und weißen Stellen. Zieht sie näher und sie kommt ihm entgegen, scheint darauf gewartet zu haben.

Die Nässe macht den Kontakt intimer, ihre Haut schmilzt zusammen, ihrer Körper gleiten gegeneinander ohne Widerstand und die Feuchtigkeit wischt die Grenze zwischen seinem und ihren Mund fort. Einen Augenblick verflucht er die Neutralität, vermisst ihren Geschmack und dann vertieft er den Kuss, findet was er sucht. Sein leises Stöhnen wird von der Dusche und ihrem Mund geschluckt. Ihr Griff wird fester, ihre Bewegungen drängender und er antwortet ihr. Denkt einen Moment darüber nach, ob er sie hier in der Dusche im Stehen gegen die Wand nehmen kann und verneint. Seine Stärke reicht dafür nicht aus, aber vor allem ist der schlüpfrige Porzellanboden zu gefährlich für dieses Wagnis. Außerdem sind die Kondome in seiner Jackentasche. Im Zimmer. Draußen.

Er löst sich schwer atmend von ihr, zu abrupt und sie dreht sich, stützt sich mit ihren Händen gegen die Kacheln, als ob sie seine vorigen Gedanken gelesen hätte. Er ist verwirrt und angeturnt. Aber noch rational genug für einen wichtigen Gedanken, „Kondome?“

Ihr Blick über die Schulter ist verhangen auffordernd und nicht ganz in der Gegenwart, „Die Pille. Menschlicher Freund, erinnerst du dich?“

Und ja, das tut er lange genug, um die Konsequenzen zu begreifen und Riley dankbar zu sein, der ihn in diesem feuchten Kokon aus Verweigerung noch eine kleine Weile länger lässt.

Buffy lächelt ihn plötzlich dunkel an und ihm wird klar, dass sie das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen perfekt reflektiert.

Zwei Verschwörer, die ein Geheimnis teilen.

Im nächsten Moment ist er in ihr und sein Verstand gibt endgültig auf die Situation zu analysieren, während sich sein Griff um ihre Hüften festigt. Er das Szenario tief in sich aufnimmt, ihren Kopf auf die Unterarme gestützt. Ihren Kreuz durchgestreckt, wie bei einer Katze. Die Haare ein nasser, dunkelgoldener Zopf auf ihrem Rücken. Ihre Hüfte, die den Rhythmus vorgibt und ihn hilflos nach Halt suchen lässt.

Den er nicht findet, nichts scheint mehr Konturen zu haben, während sie ihre durchtrainierten Muskeln für einen anderen Kampf einsetzt und Oz weiß, dass er am verlieren ist. Weil er nicht nur aus der Übung ist, sondern sie dafür geboren zu sein scheint und es keine Verlierer hierbei geben kann. Zumindest wenn er sich noch an einen Fakt erinnert. Seine Finger lockern den verkrampften Griff, eine Hand wandert über ihre Wirbelsäule kommt auf ihrer Schulter kurz zum ruhen und folgt dann den Wirbeln wieder hinunter. Die andere gleitet über ihren Bauch, zwischen ihre Beine, finden den Punkt, den er gesucht hat, ohne Schwierigkeiten und ihre Bewegungen werden beinahe panisch und er merkt, dass ihr Stöhnen in ein Schluchzen übergeht, bevor das Zittern einsetzt.

Und er alles loslassen kann, was ihn im hier festhält, so leicht wie Luft wird und genauso schwerelos.

Genauso ungebunden.

Seine Zweifel und Bedenken gemeinsam mit dem Wasser weggespült werden. In den Abfluss fließen zusammen mit seinem alten Leben und sein Lachen ist unverhofft, aber das hier fühlt sich zu gut an, um nicht glücklich zu sein.

Buffys Bauch beginnt schließlich wieder unter seiner Hand zu zucken. Einen Moment fühlt er sich beinahe nüchtern, ist unsicher, ob er sie verletzt hat oder ihr klar wurde, dass sie das Fremdgehen doch nicht nötigt hatte und wie er ihr erklären kann, dass es in Ordnung ist. Bis sie sich aufrichtet und umdreht und er bemerkt, dass ihre Augen funkeln und sie ihn mit dem breitesten Lächeln anstrahlt, das er seit einer unglaublich langen Zeit an ihr gesehen hat.

Sie wahrscheinlich beide das gebraucht haben.

Sie sich angrinsen, als ob sie die Welt gerettet hätten, dass es fast albern und verrückt wirkt und keiner sich bewegt und die fünf Zentimeter zwischen ihren Nasenspitzen alles an Distanz ist, das sie im Augenblick zulassen können.

Sie bleiben so stehen, bis das Wasser langsam beginnt kalt zu werden und Oz dreht es ab, wickelt Buffy in ein Handtuch und reibt sich mit dem anderen halbwegs trocken. Gemeinsam legen sie sich aufs Bett, die Bettwäsche ist rau und ihr Handtuch eine bessere Decke und so liegen sie zusammen in der Dunkelheit und es ist angenehm und vertraut.

Als ob es nicht das erste Mal wäre.

Als ob es nicht neu wäre.

Sondern alltäglich.

Und er wünscht sich – nichts. Ist restlos zufrieden im Moment.

Wundert sich darüber, wie gut sie in seine Arme passt und fragt sich, ob diese Nacht nicht ein wenig langsamer verstreichen kann. Fühlt, dass der Mond bereits am Untergehen ist. Entwirrt bedächtig ihr Haar bis es in feuchten Wellen über ihren Rücken fließt und er darauf gleichmäßige Kreise zieht.

Sie ist diejenige, die das Schweigen als erste bricht, „Kommst du irgendwann nach Sunnydale zurück?“

„Nein.“

Die Antwort ist leichter als erwartet und sicherer. Schnell und instinktiv.

Das Streicheln ihrer Finger an seiner Taille hört kurz auf, „Aber ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten, wo ich mich aufhalte. Wenn du mal eine Auszeit benötigst, wirst du wissen, wo du mich finden kannst.“

Sie presst sich ein wenig fester gegen seine Seite, die Muster auf seiner Haut werden einnehmender. „Wir werden dich vermissen.“

Und er wird sie vermissen. Aber er kann nicht mehr nachhause. Er hat sich verändert und sie haben sich verändert. Eine andere hat seinen Platz in ihrer Mitte eingenommen und er muss nach einem Ort suchen, der zu ihm gehört.

Nicht mehr als ein Hauch von ihr, „Ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Dito.“ Und ihm wird klar, dass er Buffy wirklich vermissen wird.

Beinahe genauso sehr wie Willow. Aber mit weniger Bitterkeit, weil Buffy für immer sein gefallener Engel sein wird, der gelernt hat, ohne Flügel zu fliegen.

Ihm diese Lektion mitgegeben hat.

Die Stille ist angenehm, jeder hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei.“ Er ist sich nicht sicher, wer es zuerst gesagt hat, weil ihre Stimmen ineinander fließen und eigentlich ist es auch egal.

Seine Lippen finden ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange, ihre Nase und schließlich ihren Mund, streichen langsam über sie und atmen sie ein und Oz erkennt, dass er nicht mehr mondsüchtig ist, nie wieder sein wird.

Er weiß, dass sie ihn von mehr als einer Besessenheit geheilt hat.

Buffy ist seine Mondfinsternis und Oz ihr dankbar dafür.


End file.
